clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heinrich's Judgment
Heinrich's Judgment is an encounter in Dark Dynasty Enemies * Heinrich von Malhaven (2600 Gold, 320 XP, 200 Energy, 1 HP) Transcript Introduction "You must, Heinrich!" "No, Katrina." The two vampires stand in a small, luxuriously appointed chamber. Intersecting rivers of moonlight pour on them from the tall windows in two walls, filtered by the lashing rain and striven against by the blaze from the roaring fireplace. You assume the warmth is for your benefit, and it's welcome enough after the cold, drafty corridors. Katrina turns to you. "Ah... Tessa, %name%... Perhaps you can talk some sense into this dinilo!" She gestures at the tall vampire who stands beside her, his arms crossed over his broad chest. Long dark hair frames his handsome face and runs down his black cloak -- seeming to blend into the same sweep of elegant shadow. "Heinrich refuses to become markgraf!" "I thought Grafin Astrid-" you begin. "My allies and minions have scoured the castle, but ve can't find her." Katrina spits on the ground. The action takes you aback, coming as it does from so elegant a woman. "The family vould have rallied around Astrid as the new markgrafin. Vithout her, we need another..." She glares at Heinrich. "I've told you, Katrina..." "Your mother vas markgrafin!" "Yes. So I know I want no part of it. Let someone better suited become patriarch or matriarch of the von Malhaven family -- someone who revels in politics and intrigue." "Someone like Katrina?" Tessa asks. "No. I do not have Heinrich's standing. There are those who vould not support me vithout challenge. And if ve let one night's bloodletting become a var, the von Malhvanes will be torn apart." "Not if you proved your strength," Heinrich says. "If you killed Otto openly, through might instead of subterfuge, that would sway them." You stare at him for a long moment. And though you read nothing in his impassive features, you don't believe this notion came to him on the spur of the moment. Perhaps he understands politics and intrigue more than he cares to... "Otto is in his study," the vampire continues, "surrounded by his most trusted minions. Destroy them, with the family to witness the victory, and-" "The markgraf is powerful," Katrina says. "I cannot overcome him in open combat. Heinrich, you-" "If I aid you in the battle, the family will believe you'll rule in my shadow. It would diminish you. But if you are your own minions destroy Otto, and I pledge my support to you after the deed, the von Malhavens will take you as their markgrafin without question." "My... minions?" A faint smile crosses Katrina's red lips. "Us?" you ask. "Oi! I'm no one's sodding minion. Especially not some bloodsucking-" Both vampires stare at Hugh. He falls silent, and contents himself with grunting instead. "You and your friends are outsiders, %name% Kasan," Heinrich says. "In their eyes you're Katrina's weapons. If you triumph, she will be markgrafin. But if you fail, your lives will be forfeit." "That's true of all our battles," Rakshara says. "If we feared death, our paths wouldn't have brought us here." "Perhaps, oroc. Though if you perish at the markgraf's hands, death might not be the end of your suffering." "How powerful is Otto?" Tessa asks. "He's far stronger, faster, and more ruthless than any vampire you've faced. If you're unprepared, he will overwhelm you and destroy you." "So how do we prepare?" you ask. Heinrich flips his cloak aside, revealing the sword sheathed at his belt. "Draw your weapon, %name% Kasan. Let me test your skills." Conclusion "Very good. Such prowess, and honed by only decades..." Heinrich bows. "If you became one of our kind, and had eternity in which to-" "No," you reply. Faustus' gaunt visage looms in your mind. "One lifetime is enough for me. And you held back." "I couldn't risk wounding you too severely. Not when you have to face Otto tonight." "Do you think I can beat him?" "Perhaps..." Category: Dark Dynasty